


Love Ridden

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's POV, a little snippet, does not end happy.





	Love Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed  
And I wanna crawl in with you  
But I cry instead  
I want your warm, but it will only make me colder  
When it's over  
So I can't tonight baby

-Fiona Apple, Love Ridden

***

Every time it's cold out, I think about him.  
He was always so warm. Most of the time he bordered on hot. Go figure.  
Cold days remind me of how easy it would be to simply lapse back into him.  
It would be so easy to go back as if nothing happened.  
It's such a tempting feeling. Dangling in front of me with all the smug arrogance of something I can't live without.  
Sometimes I think it's so obvious that everyone knows.

***

"What are you doing here, I thought you had a class?"  
I didn't think anything. I knew he had a class.  
"Oh, it was canceled."  
It's such a lie that it's almost painful. He knows.  
Everyone knows

***

"...stood a little closer."  
So obvious on cold days like that.  
I was as close as I could be.  
Too hot.  
Get burned.  
Over and over again.  
I always did hate cold weather. He knew.

***

I resist only because of the cold.  
Oh to be warm forever would be lovely, but nothing lasts forever.  
(Idealism is dead.)  
The air that replaces a warm being, even if it's not cold air, feels cold.  
And though I long to lean against the sun himself,   
and ache to set aflame all that's flammable within me,   
if it can't last forever then I'd sooner freeze.


End file.
